Pain in the Ed
"Pain in the Ed" is a season 4 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy, in which Ed's attempts at harmony are anything but music to his friends long-suffering ears. Plot According to Eddy, the surest way to flaunt your seething hormones and prove your puberty to the rest of your peers is to gum patches of old shaggy carpet over your armpits and then slink around shirtless. Unfortunately it seems everyone already knows about that trick and once again Eddy's credibility takes rocketing nosedive ... a shame as far as Edd's concerned, he'd been secretly modeling the rug-ged look to it seems! Ed on the other hand isn't at all concerned with the pressures of puberty, he's got pressures of a different kind to contend with for his mom has got him a violin and its up to Sarah to see he practices which she does with her usual brand of razor-edged glee. Ed's only a beginner but even so the tortured scrapings are soon driving Eddy insane and despite his saying otherwise he knows its getting to Edd too - why else would he stuff his ears with unsanitary cotton wool? Ed won't be stopped though, for his fear of Sarah's rage is stronger than his fear of Eddy's - this calls for desperate measures - so what if Ed no longer had the violin? Eddy's plans to destroy the instrument play havoc with Edd's conscience though for he sees the violin as a beautiful thing, in fact he'll go to any lengths to save it or at least try to. Naturally it all goes wrong in the end but at least his friends get to help Ed practice ...'G!' Quotes *'Edd': "Eddy, I have my doubts as to the success of using carpeting to achieve virility..." Eddy: sighs "Everyone knows hairy pits are a sign of manliness Double D." ---- *'Jonny': Eddy's overstuffed arms "Wow Eddy, is that carpeting?" ---- *'Edd': "We can call on Ed. Ed: up with a violin "Don't bother Double D; he (refering to himself) is not home." ---- *'Ed': "Position and pose starts by fanning your toes and placing your left foot right." ---- *'Ed': "Practice I must or Sarah my head will bust." ---- *'Edd': at Ed's acquisition "Why Ed, I didn't know you played an instrument." Ed: "In my mom's dreams I can." ---- *'Ed': "Tell me a story, Eddy!' ---- *'Edd': stopping Eddy from trying to destroy the violin "Don't you dare Eddy! This instrument has a legacy!" Ed: "And four strings!" ---- *'Rolf': "Why is the Lady of Liberty looming over the cul-de-sac?" Kevin: "What an eye-strainer." ---- *'Rolf': panicking "Save yourself Double D Ed-boy! A single fiendish fiddle of the mountains toys with our mortality!" ---- *'Edd': the bemused Wilfred "I made a special treat for you Wilfred. A very powerful magnet - safe to eat and chock full of essential vitamins for the growing young swine." ---- *'Eddy': Edd has smashed the violin "Ah good riddance, violins are for sissies. Now if I played an instrument I'd get something manly like a kazoo." Video thumb|358px|left This Clip Provided by jff325 on youtube Trivia/Goofs *In the beginning of this episode, nobody including Ed was fooled when Eddy tries to trick people into thinking he had underarm hair. They all knew it was a piece of carpet. *Eddy hasn't gone through puberty yet in this episode but in "X Marks the Ed" he was going through puberty. Response: Eddy started puberty "X marks the Ed", but since it takes several years to go through, he probably just hasn't gotten to getting armpit hair yet. *To above question, Eddy wasn't even aware that Edd had also put carpeting under his arm pits, and so he couldn't have forced Edd to do it. Edd must have also originally thought that underarm growth was a sign of maturity, and secretly did it before Eddy, until he discovered what happened when Eddy tried. *When Edd admits to spoiling the plan to destroy Ed's violin, Wilfred and the music stand vanish. However, just a second before Edd grabbed the violin from Ed, they were still there. *We learn that Ed is a horrible violin player. *Jonny is the only person that actually likes Ed's music. *The irony is that Double-D ends up breaking the violin after all his attempts to keep it safe. *''Running gags'': :#Ed playing his violin everywhere he goes and doing it badly. :#Eddy trying to destroy the violin, while either Jimmy or Edd discourages him otherwise. *Eddy hasn't gone through puberty yet. *While spying on the Eds, Jimmy pretends to pick flowers, act like a girl shepherd, sit in a baby carriage, act like a bird in a tree, and dresses as a rabbit in a bush. *The title card is a reference to the play Fiddler on The Roof. Category:Episodes Category:Season 4